beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
The Beatles (album)
The Beatles (commonly known as The White Album) is the eponymous tenth studio album by English rock band The Beatles. It was first released as a double album on 22 November 1968 in the United Kingdom by Apple Records and on 25 November 1968 in the United States by Capitol Records. Its plain white sleeve has no graphics or text other than the band's name embossed on it, which was intended as a direct contrast to the vivid cover artwork of the band's previous album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967). The album's songs range in style from British blues and ska to tracks influenced by Chuck Berry and by Karlheinz Stockhausen. Most of the songs on the album were written during March and April 1968 at a Transcendental Meditation course in Rishikesh, India. The band returned to EMI Studios in May to commence recording sessions that lasted until October. During these sessions, however, arguments broke out among the foursome over creative differences; another divisive element was the constant presence of John Lennon's new partner Yoko Ono, whose attendance at the sessions broke with the Beatles' policy regarding wives and girlfriends. After a series of problems, including producer George Martin taking a sudden leave of absence and engineer Geoff Emerick quitting, Ringo Starr left the band briefly in August. The same tensions continued throughout the following year, leading to the eventual break-up of the band in April 1970. Upon its release, The Beatles received generally favourable reviews from critics, although some found its satirical songs unimportant and apolitical amid the turbulent sociopolitical climate of the time; the band and Martin later debated whether they should have released a single-disc album instead. Nonetheless, the album reached the top of both the UK Albums Chart and the US Billboard Top LPs chart, and has since been regarded as one of the greatest albums of all time; it has also been certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry and 19x platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. In 2003, Rolling Stone placed The Beatles at number 10 on its list of "The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time", a position it kept after the list was updated in 2012. Although no singles were released from the album, the songs "Hey Jude" and "Revolution" originated from the same recording sessions and were issued as a standalone single. Overview The White Album is The Beatles' best selling album at 19-times platinum. It is also the ninth best selling album of all time. During the recording of the album, each band member began to show their differences. All of these differences caused tension, and drummer Ringo Starr even quit the band for a short time (one week to be exact). During this break, Ringo wrote Octopus's Garden. Although every single song on the album is extremely different, they all fit together to form an extremely influential piece of work. The White Album is also considered to be The Beatles' most diverse album, for almost every song is a different genre. The album cover was the simplest cover possible, but The Beatles wanted it to be something special. They put a stamp with a serial number on every copy made, so every owner of the album would have it a little differently. Ringo Starr owns the first UK-released copy of the album. Tracks All songs written by Lennon/McCartney except where noted. Side one # "Back in the U.S.S.R." - 2:42 # "Dear Prudence" - 3:55 # "Glass Onion" - 2:17 # "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" - 3:11 # "Wild Honey Pie" - 0:52 # "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" - 3:14 # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (George Harrison) - 4:45 # "Happiness Is a Warm Gun" - 2:44 Side two # "Martha My Dear" - 2:28 # "I'm So Tired" - 2:03 # "Blackbird" - 2:18 # "Piggies" (George Harrison) - 2:04 # "Rocky Raccoon" - 3:32 # "Don't Pass Me By" (Richard Starkey) - 3:50 # "Why Don't We Do It in the Road?" - 1:40 # "I Will" - 1:45 # "Julia" - 2:54 Side three # "Birthday" - 2:41 # "Yer Blues" - 4:00 # "Mother Nature's Son" - 2:47 # "Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey" - 2:24 # "Sexy Sadie" - 3:16 # "Helter Skelter" - 4:28 # "Long, Long, Long" (George Harrison) - 3:06 Side four # "Revolution 1" - 4:15 # "Honey Pie" - 2:39 # "Savoy Truffle" (George Harrison) - 2:54 # "Cry Baby Cry" - 3:02 # "Revolution 9" - 8:22 # "Good Night" - 3:11 Anniversary Edition On 26 September 2018 was announced the 50th anniversary edition The BEATLES (White Album). Early, even before the announcement, the Japanese Amazon published photos of the types of publication of this album (3CD; 6CD+BD; 2LP; 4LP). The anniversary edition was released on 9 November 2018. Deluxe Edition (3CD and 4LP) Includes 2CD/2LP with new stereo mixes and 1CD/2LP (Esher Demos) with demos recorded in Esher in late May 1968. Disc 1 # "Back in the U.S.S.R." # "Dear Prudence" # "Glass Onion" # "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" # "Wild Honey Pie" # "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" # "Happiness Is a Warm Gun" # "Martha My Dear" # "I'm So Tired" # "Blackbird" # "Piggies" # "Rocky Raccoon" # "Don't Pass Me By" # "Why Don't We Do It in the Road?" # "I Will" # "Julia" Disc 2 # "Birthday" # "Yer Blues" # "Mother Nature's Son" # "Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey" # "Sexy Sadie" # "Helter Skelter" # "Long, Long, Long" # "Revolution 1" # "Honey Pie" # "Savoy Truffle" # "Cry Baby Cry" # "Revolution 9" # "Good Night" Disc 3 (Esher Demos) # "Back in the U.S.S.R." # "Dear Prudence" # "Glass Onion" # "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" # "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" # "Happiness Is a Warm Gun" # "I'm So Tired" # "Blackbird" # "Piggies" # "Rocky Raccoon" # "Don't Pass Me By" # "Julia" # "Yer Blues" # "Mother Nature’s Son" # "Everybody’s Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey" # "Sexy Sadie" # "Revolution" # "Honey Pie" # "Cry Baby Cry" # "Sour Milk Sea" # "Junk" # "Child of Nature" # "Circles" # "Mean Mr. Mustard" # "Polythene Pam" # "Not Guilty" # "What's the New Mary Jane" # Disc 4 # Revolution 1 All tracks not previously unreleased, although all demos were published in bootlegs and Anthology 3 ("Glass Onion", "Happiness Is a Warm Gun", "Honey Pie", "Junk", "Mean Mr. Mustard" and "Polythene Pam"). Super Deluxe Edition (6CD+BD) Discs 1 and 2 - New Stereo Mix Disc 3 - Esher Demos Discs 4, 5 and 6 - Sessions: 50 additional recordings, mostly unpublished, from the studio sessions of the 'White Album'; all remixed from the four-track and eight-track session bands, sorted by their recording start dates. Includes hitherto unknown white album recording of the song "Let It Be"! Disc 7 - Blu-ray Audio: 2018 album mix in high-resolution PCM stereo, 2018 DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 Album mix, 2018 Dolby True HD 5.1 album mix and 2018 direct transfer of the original mono mix of the album Credits * John Lennon — Lead, harmony and backing vocals. Electric, acoustic and bass guitars. Piano, hammond organ, harmonium, mellotron. Drums, maracas, cymbals, handclaps, harmonica, tenor saxophone, tape loops and sound effects * Paul McCartney — Lead, harmony and backing vocals. Bass, electric and acoustic guitars. Piano, electric piano, hammond organ. Drums, tambourine, cowbell, timpani, bell, handclaps, footsteps, tape loops, recorder and flugelhorn * George Harrison — Lead, harmony and backing vocals. Electric, acoustic and bass guitars. Drums, handclaps, tape loops and sound effects * Ringo Starr — Lead and backing vocals. Drums, tambourine, maracas, cowbell, bongos, congas, sleigh bell, tack piano and handclaps * Derek Watkins: Trumpet * Nicky Hopkins: Piano, Track Performer * Don Lang: Trombone * Yoko Ono: Backing Vocals * George Martin: Piano, Celesta, Horn, Producer and Orchestration * Frederick J. Alexander: Cello * Ted Barker: Tuba * Leo Birnbaum: Viola * Leon Calvert: Trumpet and French Horn * Ronald Chamberlain: Saxophone * Jim Chester: Saxophone * Eric Clapton: Guitar solo on "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" * Freddy Clayton: Trumpet * Mal Evans: Trumpet, Tambourine * Jack Fallon: Violin * Pattie Harrison: Backing vocals * Ron Hughes: Trumpet * Reginald Kilbey: Cello * Harry Klein: Saxophone * Les Maddox: Violin * Dennis McConnell: Violin * Bernard Miller: Violin * Andy Morris: Trombone, Saxophone * Henry Myerscough: Viola * Raymond Newman: Clarinet * Bill Povey: Trombone * Alf Reece: Tuba * Stanley Reynolds: Trumpet * Pete Shotton: Tambourine * David Smith: Clarinet * Lou Sofier: Violin * Maureen Starkey: Backing Vocals * Tony Tunstall: French Horn * Dennis Walton: Saxophone * Chris Thomas: Producer, Harpsichord, Mellotron, Electric Piano, Piano, Organ and Arrangements * John Power: Trombone Instruments * Gibson Les Paul Standard * Gibson SG Standard * Epiphone 230TD Casino * Fender Stratocaster * Rickenbacker 4001S * Fender Jazz Bass * Fender VI * Gibson J-160E * Martin D-28 * Gibson J-200 * Fender Esquire External links * All Music Guide Review ru:The Beatles (The White Album) es:The Beatles (álbum) Category:The Beatles albums Category:US albums Category:UK albums Category:Apple Records albums Category:Box set albums